


Just A Little Bit Gay

by flowercrownmikey



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Denial, Drabble, Harry is a bit camp, Harry pulls him out of it, Kissing, Louis is in denial, M/M, Making Out, Pretty much it, accepting sexuality, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis is mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowercrownmikey/pseuds/flowercrownmikey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry -is not gay- but is the stereotype and Louis can't help but make snide hurtful comments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Little Bit Gay

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble. 
> 
> Feel free to request on Wattpad (smilecarlile) or in the comments.

Liam didn't talk about it. It would've been different if it was Zayn or Niall, but this was _Liam_. Liam talked about _everything_. That should've been Louis' first red light. 

He didn't really know when it started, maybe it was the way he was brought up (around girls who all either had a boyfriend or were pining over a boy,) maybe he was born into those certain beliefs or maybe it started in a bathroom at the X Factor auditions. Louis wasn't _homophobic_ , he knew gay people in school and let them be, but he was traditional. There was a difference. 

It merely started as teasing in Louis' mind, but somewhere down the line he'd crossed some sort of barrier that he didn't bother to get behind again. The sassy teasing comments turned into comments with dead eyes and a serious expression and progressed into snide mutters under his breath. He didn't mean for it to get out of hand, he just didn't think about it. That was his biggest problem, he didn't _think_ ; he'd just _say_. It should've been another red light but he just _didn't think_.

The first comment Louis had said was innocent enough, in the bathroom at the X Factors auditions where he'd first met Harry Styles. "Your lips are really red." Louis had stated as he soaped up his hands. When Harry had nervously giggled and gave Louis a questioning glance, Louis continued, "It's just a little girly." They both shrugged it off and properly introduced themselves and that was that. He didn't see Harry again until they'd been put in a band together and Harry had practically jumped him into a tight hug. Louis didn't say anything then, he was too happy. 

The first comment all of the boys had heard had been a little more vicious. They were all out camping as some sort of bonding experience, early on in the band and Harry had been wearing comfortable clothes; sweatpants and a loose t shirt. Late into the night when the camera's had been turned off and they were all left to their own devices, to bond over the campfire, Harry had gotten cold. Liam, being gentlemanly, offered up his jacket which Harry had practically jumped at before slipping it on. 

"Are you gay?" Louis had straight-out asked. Nobody said anything for a few seconds,the crackling of the fire and the rustling trees being the only noises around them. 

"No." Harry answered a short amount of time later. Maybe the pause was what made Louis continue talking. Maybe the fact that nobody else was saying anything should've made him stop and think but he just didn't. 

"You seem it." Louis shrugged and another tension filled pause passed. Harry hadn't looked offended, actually had a blank face had been staring back at Louis and it should've clicked that Harry was masking his emotions. Louis should've took a step and actually thought about things before he said them. Maybe then they wouldn't be where they were today. The other boys didn't say anything and Zayn started to talk about his sister, it would've been an obvious topic change if Louis had looked closer. 

It didn't take long for it to get out of hand. When they started properly touring the UK, the five of them trapped on a bus, was when things really took a turn for the worst. Louis considered them all good friends, even Harry, because they all accepted that he could be a bit of an asshole sometimes and that was good enough for him. He just couldn't keep his mouth shut, was the only problem, couldn't keep the asshole thoughts in his head to himself, and the other boys were all a bit tight skinned. Louis should've noticed Harry's blank eyes and emotionless face every time he said something a little mean. 

"I want to grow my hair out." Harry had once said whilst they were on tour. "I think I'll prefer it longer." The other boys didn't have time to cut in before Louis was already running his mouth, not thinking of how it could come across even when he'd already said it. 

"Course you would." He snorted, continuing to cut up the carrots they were going to use for dinner. The awkward pause had become second nature to one of Louis' comments so it wasn't surprising when he didn't look up. If he'd have just fucking _looked up_ he would've seen the hurt on Harry's face and the looks of disbelief and shock from the other boys. But Louis didn't look up. Louis was oblivious like that. And again, the boys said nothing before Zayn changed the topic. 

So yes, Louis had been an oblivious asshole, but an asshole nonetheless. He'd been making these subtle comments to Harry since One Direction had formed in 2010, and it had now been three years. So it had got out of hand, so maybe the playfulness vanished and Liam still didn't talk about it, but Louis didn't think it was bothering Harry. He really didn't. Until today. 

Louis took a leap off the stage with grace, sweat running down his forehead and his shirt sticking to his body. His jeans stuck to his  thighs and somehow not his calves but he didn't think about that. Instead, he skipped to their dressing room, pushing his sweaty hair away from his forehead and letting it bunch up on the top of his head. It didn't matter if it looked terrible. Louis strolled into the dressing room where the other four boys were already lounging, looking half passed out, whereas Louis was a bundle of energy, still coming down from the adrenaline of being on stage in front of thousands of people. Louis pulled his shirt off and threw it to where the other boys had done the same, collapsing on the free space left of the sofa, thighs touching with Harry's. 

"Kill me." Liam groaned, raising his arm before dropping it onto Zayn who let out an 'oof' at the new weight on him. 

"Can somebody just carry me to the bus? Call a really buff security guard or somethin'" Harry's voice drawled from next to him. Louis raised an eyebrow, looked at Harry who was still half collapsed, eyes closed and mouth parted as if he could fall asleep any minute. Louis shuffled away from him. 

"Alright, princess. Didn't know buff was your style." Louis muttered under his breath, his tone of voice giving the impression that he thought Harry was either incompetent or a complete drama queen. Harry immediately frowned, too tired to cover up his expression. Okay, so Louis didn't have a filter, maybe Harry could've accepted that, but the thing was, Louis _did_ have a filter. He just didn't use it on Harry. Louis hated when people ate food off his plate, but when Niall did it, Louis just laughed it off and moved his plate. Louis didn't like it when people put stuff that wasn't his own in his bunk, but when Zayn continued to get their clothes confused, Louis said it was fine and just helped Zayn switch them out again even though his agitation was obvious. So Louis obviously had some sort of filter, apparently just not when it came to Harry and his slightly camp self. Harry didn't think he was gay, bi maybe, but not gay. So what if his personality seemed like a stereotype gay guy, Harry couldn't help his great fashion sense and love for girly things and long hair. 

"What the fuck is your problem, Louis?!" Harry suddenly asked, opening his eyes and looking at Louis. Liam's upper half popped into view as he sat up again, Niall's head being dragged up because of the way they were lying. "What have I ever done to you?"

"Alright, guys, we're tired and its been a long day-" Liam tried to intervene, staying true to his name of the dad of the band and trying to make peace before somebody said something they'd really regret.

"No, I just-" Harry shook his head. He turned to Louis again, glaring with hard eyes and a frown set onto his face. Louis had his jaw dropped, a crease between his eyebrows as he watched Harry break.

The room went silent for a moment, Harry still glaring at Louis and physically refusing to back down until he had an answer, and the other three boys watching with matching shocked expressions. Zayn sniffled, looking between them both and that broke the vow of silence.

"I'm just going to um-" Liam stood up on shaky legs, walking to the door of the room as quickly as he could manage. "See you at the bus." He threw behind him, and then he was out of the dressing room and speed walking down the hall. Niall watched after him before quickly standing up too, pulling Zayn up before they were both jolting out of the room too, slamming the door closed behind them both. Harry stood up from the couch and Louis almost thought, foolishly, that Harry would leave too, but no, he just turned to Louis, the stern expression not leaving his face.

"I don't get you, its like, we're really good friends, and then I feel like painting my nails or something, and suddenly, because I'm acting _gay_ , you can't stand to be in the same room as me; like I have some disease or something!"

"I didn't say-"

"Yes, you did! You say whatever the fuck you're thinking and usually its a direct hit about me tied with homosexuality. What I don't get, however, is why it's just me. People who are _actually gay_ , you seem fine with!" Harry was yelling now. "I only have one reason, and it's stupid, that I think you could be like this-"

Louis scrunched his eyebrows together, frowning deeply, and looking split between angry and offended. "What?" He cut Harry off. Harry paused, biting his bottom lip before letting it slide between his teeth and back to where it was originally. He stepped closer to Louis.

"You're gay," Harry said, making it sound almost like a question.

_"What?!-"_

"-And you're attracted to me." They both went silent, both staring at each other as Harry tried to calculate Louis' expression. His features were getting darker by the second, an anger taking over him because who the hell did Harry think he was?!

" _I am not gay_!" Louis all but screamed, slicing down the silence with one sharp cut. He stood up from the sofa, pushing Harry away from him so he wasn't being towered over and walked a few paces, finally settling as far away from Harry as he could get, against the wall and near their shoes. "Fame has gotten to you so bad, not everyone thinks you're fit Harry!"

"You do." Harry argued, as if he could see inside Louis' mind. He took a few paces forward, Louis stepping back until he was against the wall. "Why else would you word it like that? Why else would you hate that I'm a little feminine and get along with all of our other gay friends but not me?" Harry stepped closer again, until Louis was firm against the wall and another small step would put them chest to chest. Harry took the step and pressed them together. "Three years of insults and finally the truth is coming out, huh?"

Louis nervously looked to the door before connecting eyes with Harry again. "I'm sorry for the insults, alright, but please just- I'm not-" Louis tried to wriggle away from him, pushing at Harry's chest, but he was weak compared to the larger boy. "I'm not-" Louis repeated.

"Gay?" Louis frantically shook his head and Harry slipped a leg between Louis' thighs, pressing them closer. "You're a complete dickhead, Lou; you really are, and I genuinely do not like you, but then again, I might be bi and you're fit with a fucking gorgeous ass so..." Harry leant forward again, processing Louis' terrified expression but not taking it to mind. Louis was afraid of his own sexuality, he was sure of it. Louis had no other problem with anyone but Harry, so it had to mean that he was scared of his attraction to Harry, right? Harry brushed their lips together, Louis' shut tight.

"Don't Haz-"

"Just... if you really don't like it, tell me to stop and I will, but I'm fucking positive about this." Harry shook his head, his curls falling forward to frame his face. He lightly kissed Louis' lips again, realizing Louis wasn't going to budge there and instead going for the older boys neck. 

His curls were tickling Louis' neck as he sucked, noticing Louis slightly start to tilt his head. Harry brought his hands down, going straight onto Louis' torso and slipping around his back to pull them closer. Harry was pretty good at seduction if he did say so himself. 

"Harry, I'm really not-" Louis said quietly. Harry hummed against his neck, lightly kissing before pulling away slightly, just breathing. He stayed there for a few seconds, his hands flat against Louis' bare back and his own shirt still off. Louis didn't move and neither did he, and Harry was considering giving up because maybe he was wrong about Louis; maybe he'd read all the signs wrong, but then, "Why'd you stop?" The words were spoken so incredibly quietly, Harry considered that he may have dreamt them but Louis was still there, still breathing against his hair in short gasps and frozen to the spot. 

"There's nothing wrong with being gay, Lou." Harry spoke quietly, finally looking up from Louis' neck and stretching back to his full height. He tilted his head down, brushing his lips against Louis', reminding himself that Louis was shorter than him and that fact was very cute. Harry's hands slipped down until they were at the seam of Louis' jeans. "It's pretty nice, in fact." Slipped just a little lower, resting on Louis' ass and pulling him further away from the wall and more into himself. "So I'll say it just one last time, if you don't like it, I will stop. Just say the word." Harry was taken back when Louis leant forward instead, connecting their lips in a soft kiss. Harry gripped harder, pulling them closer so their bare chests were pressed against each other. They kissed against the wall for ages, neither could really tell how long. Louis didn't let Harry lead, kept squeezing parts of Harry's body that he himself didn't even know could be squeezed and in the end, it was Harry who had to pull away first for some air. 

After taking a few deep breathes, he was pulled back in. 


End file.
